Skies full of Cray
by BladeBlaster
Summary: All the vanguards have been sucked into a rift by the void . And now have ended up in Earthland , like their lives weren't weird enough . They have all been split up and now have to find each other again . Find out what weirdness happens to them there . ( rated M , because of the Taurtous arc )
1. Chapter 1 Weirdness begins

Hey guys , yeah and U know I've been lazy . I just haven't felt like writing , or had the motivation to write . So for now read this , I'll try and upload every once and awhile . Oh yeah , can someone tell me how to use beta reader .

A boy with gold spikey hair , purple eyes had fell . The purple aura around him had disappeared , there was also another boy with blue hair . There were others around them with equally weird hair . Suddenly a rip had been opened by the void . With that all Cray's vanguards had disappeared to a unknown world ...

In Earthland ...

Aichi had suddenly woke up to a clear sky , around him he saw a forest full of green . " We're am I ? This isn't cray " , he tried to get up but fell back down . He looked at his hands and noticed they were small . He looked further down and noticed his legs were stubby . He thought " Have I ... Turned into ... A little kid " , well for Aichi this sucked , he didn't even know where he was .

Suddenly , he heard a loud clap of wings , with a giant boom ! It sounded like something landed , something big . Aichi was now terrified , " That's no bird ! " , he heard it's footsteps with a loud thumps coming toward him . " Well I'm dead " he instantly thought , it got closer , and closer . Till , he saw a giant white dragon looming over him . Aichi had now felt great fear , from his experiences with dragons ( dragonic overlord ) he was sure , he was as good as dead .

The dragon bent down , Aichi couldn't run away he was sure this was the end . Then , the dragon spoke " Are you lost ? " , Aichi tried to muster up words for , for this ?! This was definitely not what he expected . " Ye..ah.. " . " Do you have any guardians " , The dragon spoke again . Well he did have parents , but probably not wherever here was . " N..o.. " , Aichi responded " Then I'll take care of you " , dragon declares .

Not exactly , like he had any options , so why not . He sure didn't know what else could be lerking around here , realistically it's safer with the dragon . " Su..re..my..name..is..Ai..chi.. " , " Mine is Merulem "

.

And just like that , the craziness in Earthland started ... 14 years later he appeared before the guild Fairy Tail , mainly cause he heard tales of crazy fire wizard , who people refered to as the second Salamander . From the " stories " it sounded like Kai , maybe the others were here too . He walked in though the doors " Well let's find out " .

You'll find out about the magics of everyone next time .


	2. Chapter 2 The Saint Dragon

( Please suggest a better name for this story in the reviews ) Ps . I'll rewrite the first chapter...eventually ! I have LOTS of ideas now for this story . Oh , and last , but not least consider the 14 year thing reconed .

Chapter 2

The Saint Dragon

Year 1

" DODGE ! " , Merulem yelled .

Aichi struggled to run for his life . His tiny body wasn't helping him . He ended up being flung hard against a tree .

" How am I supposed to fight you when , I'm literally 1 ?! " , Infant Aichi complained .

" You can talk and you sure learned how to run . What makes you think you can't fight ? " , Merulem replied sarcastically .

" You using magic doesn't help either ! " , Infant Aichi replied .

" You said on quote " I need to find and beat this guy to save Earth and Cray " , so if your in such a hurry I can't go easy on you ! " , Merulem sarcasm only increased .

" You'll kill me long before I can worry about tha- "

Aichi quickly got up to try to avoid the giant light fist of doom coming right at him . He feared for his life trying his best not to get killed .

" They say that if you love something you're willing to let them go . " , Merulem stated .

Scarcely avoiding the dragon's breath attack , he continued to try to stay alive under these ludicrous conditions .

" That barely applies in a situation like this ?! " , Infant Aichi barely managed to squeeze out .

Year 2

" Come on , HIT ME ! Come on you pacifist ! " , Merulem said tauntingly .

All Aichi could do is sweat drop at the dragon's gesture . He balled up his fist and braced himself-And then he suddenly went flying .

" OW ! " , Infant Aichi was puzzled to why he isn't dead yet because of , this crazy dragon .

" TOO SLOW ! " , Merulem yelled .

Aichi didn't even want to reply after that . Despite his clear condition he got up , he could barely stand . But , he didn't care let's just say Merulem is a master at motivating people by making them mad .

" COME O- " , Merulem didn't get to finish .

" Light , IRON FIST ! " , looks like he succeeded in provoking the infant .

Merulem easily blocked it grinning .

" Too soft . " , Merulem wore the world's biggest troll face right now .

Aichi was always the kind of person not to get mad no matter what , but...now he's pissed .

Year 3

" HARDER ! SHOW NO MERCY ! " , Merulem scolded .

" I thought you realized a longtime ago I don't like harming others ?! " , Toddler Aichi replied .

" You're only holding yourself back with that way of thinking ! " , Merulem countered .

He grunted clearly annoyed at Aichi resisting combat . Aichi just sighed trying to raise his fist again .

" Your world is far different from yours if you don't fight you'll die . " , Merulem sighed .

Though , there was something else stopping Aichi from becoming as powerful as he can ; Merulem wanted to figure out what that was .

Year 4

" COME ON YOU WU-nope need to hit harder than that . Don't be afraid to eat some light too ! " , Merulem having just caught Aichi's fist for the 1,000,000 time this week .

" Light dragon , ROAR ! " , Aichi unleashed his roar at him .

" Come on , more power ! " , Merulem demanded .

Aichi always seemed to tense up every time Merulem said " Power " . It was like he was downright afraid of that word .

Merulem sent his own roar at a attempt to provoke him . As Aichi tried to get up from the rubble Merulem charged at him ; Aichi once again flew through the air .

" MORE POWER ! " , Merulem's voice boomed .

" I can't- " , Aichi struggled to defend himself against Merulem's relentless assault . Aichi grinded his teeth , but Merulem kept on pushing .

" MORE POWER ! " , Merulem continued . As Aichi tried to get back up he was violently slammed back down each time .

" COME ON YOU WUSS ! GET UP ! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT ! IS THIS THE LIMIT TO YOUR PATHETIC STRENGTH !RESOLVE ! GET UP AND UNLEASH YOUR POWER ! STOP HOLDING YOURSELF BACK YOU FRAIDY C- " , a giant light shown and Merulem landed flat on his back . Disoriented he tried to get up , but when he did-he was getting hit from all sides in a flash .

" Light dragon , WING BLADE ! " , it was Aichi , but his voice sounded a lot darker now . Merulem was now flung when-

" LIGHT DRAGON , HOLY CANNON ! " , for a second Merulem got a clear look during this rampage . He saw a dark blue aura mixed with the white aura of his magic . Though , Aichi wasn't done yet...

" LIGHT DRAGON , CLAW ! " , Merulem had now noticed something else-

" Wait ! HE'S IN DRAGON FORCE !? " , considering how fast Aichi flashed back and forth he didn't notice the dragonic transformation .

" Light...dragon- " , Aichi plummeted to the ground before he could finish the attack .

" Hey , why'd you stop ? " , Merulem asked sarcastic .

" ... " , he got no response . He went over to the boy a bit worried . And Aichi ended up slumping on the dragon's shoulder barely moving .

Merulem looked at Aichi curiously , seeing the dark blue aura completely vanished without a trace . Not to mention all that power and anger disappeared . Merulem brought out a strange white bandana tieing it around Aichi's neck . It glowed faintly ...

Year 5

" COME ON ! " , Merulem yelled .

" ...I " , Aichi couldn't say a thing .

" JUST DO IT ! " , Merulem voice got louder .

Aichi raised up his fist pulling out all the stops .

" COME ON H- " , dead silence after that .

Year 14

At the Fairy Tail guid

" Hey , you heard of that Saint dragon guy ? " , as normal the busiling guild was full of gossip . " I heard some people think it was Jesus ! " , ludicrous rumors like these always seemed to spread like wildfire . " Hey , Hey Jesus is no blue berry ! " , that one line caught one certain person's attention .

" Um...what did this guy look like ? " , the gossiping members were a bit suprised especially since ; he usually the anti-social type . " Well one striking feature is that the guy has blue hair and blue eyes-" , to the Fairy Tail guild member in question ; that was very familiar . " He wears this light purple shirt with this white jacket and there's that Banda- " , in that moment many mouths dropped at the person who had just entered .

" BRO ! " , someone you might recognize cheered .

" Kamu- " , unintentionally another or who am I kidding ? Kamui ended up tackling that person sending them back down the long flight of stairs .

" Kamui " , a certain light purple haired member sweat dropped .

The entire guild was silent-

" THAT THE HECK ! "

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3 A Fairly Tail welcome

Chapter 3

The Fairy Tail welcome

Note : If your wondering when in the Fairy Tail timeline it is ; it's just before the battle of Fairy Tail arc .

" AHHHHHHH ! Kamui !? " , is all Aichi could let out before they both were sent tumbling down a long flight of stairs .

Misaki sweat dropped at this scene . And Kai looked off to the tumbling duo .

After they finally made it back up...

" Sorry , bro " , Kamui apologized .

" It's okay , I'm fine " , Aichi responded .

" Are you sure ? " , Misaki asked resisting the urge to face palm at her team mate's actions .

" Yep " , Aichi responses sweat dropping .

Kai steps forward as the chatter amongst the guild grows every second .

Aichi and Kai stare at one another .

" Hmph...", about a normal greeting for Kai .

" Typical Kai... " , Kamui grumbles .

" Uhh...Aichi , wher- " , Misaki was cut off .

" HEY AICHI ! " , the second person to tackle Aichi today yells cheerfully .

If you haven't guessed , it was Ren .

The only thing stopping Ren's team from sweat dropping was that their used to it .

Aichi looked up seeing Ren and Asuka in view .

"...hi Ren " , Aichi responded wondering how many more people will tackle him today .

Considering how long it's been Aichi had a whole bunch to catch up on .

" The second Salamander " was indeed Kai . Which is what led him here . Also , not just him , but everyone else has learned magic . So , they got work here at Fairy Tail for a couple of years now and have got a bit attached . That was a bit worrying since...you know they have to prevent their world from dying . So far , they haven't found a way home , but instead found eachother . That's apparently everything till this point .

" So , what about you Aichi ? " , Kai asks poker faced as usual .

" I can slay dragons now ? " , Aichi replies .

" Woah , so your really a Dragonslayer now ? " , Kamui asked the question on everyone's mind .

" Yeah , I can eat light " , Aichi states casually .

" Cool ! Your like Kai , but he eats fire ! " , Ren says being...Ren .

" Light ? How does that work ? " , Misaki asks needing context about that ridiculous statement .

GULP GULP GULP

And just like that the guild got a lot dimmer in light .

Everyone gasped at someone literally eating light .

" It's exactly as it sounds... " , Aichi replies after his demonstration .

Just then a certain pink haired Dragonslayer and company walked in .

" What the ? " , Happy questions confused .

Team Natsu noticed the dimness quickly .

" HEY ! WHY THE HECK IS IT SO DARK IN HERE ! " , Natsu asks himself confused .

" Strange indeed , isn't the guild usually brighter than this ? " , Erza questions .

" What the heck is going on ? " , Grey looks around as confused as the others .

They just missed light being eaten , if that's even possible ?

" Welcome back , guys " , Mirajane welcomes the team back .

" WHAT'S GOING ON HERE ! " , Natsu yells as loud as ever .

With the Cardfighters...

Aichi is now covering his ears and everyone else too .

" Is he...always this loud ? " , Aichi asks whispering .

" . . " , Kamui and Misaki whisper in unison .

Aichi gazes over to the cause of all the hearing loss . He notices Kai eying him as well . Ren eyed him with a expression he was all too familiar with and wanted to forget .

" Stupid bozo ! Hurting Ren-sama's ears !", he hears Asuka whisper .

Back with Team Natsu...

" Umm...well you see ; we just witnessed something amazing this new guy just ate light ! " , Mirajane exclaims to Team Natsu's now dumbfounded faces .

" My god...what's next ? " , Lucy replies face palming .

Erza had also looked stunned .

" Is that even possible ? " , Grey questions .

" I guess so " , replies Mirajane .

" It just keeps getting weirder . " , replies a literal flying talking blue cat .

" That's the pot calling the kettle black... " , thought Lucy .

" Is this person a Dragonslayer ? " , ask Erza .

" Yep . " , replies Mirajane to Natsu now cracking his knuckles .

" Another Dragonslayer . Huh , I WANNA FIGHT 'EM ! " says Natsu getting fired up .

To the Cardfighters

Aichi sweat drops at the challenge ; knowing he's the one being challenged .

As to expect this got the guild going into chaos at the prospect . Tables flying , things being exploded , with people flying everywhere ; complete and udder pandemonium .

" This is normal isn't it . " , Aichi asking a rhetorical question .

All the Cardfighters nod with some sweat dropping .

Soon , Kamui got up .

" YEAH ! That's why I love it here ! All this fighting spirit ! " , announces Kamui raising his fist with orange magic circles appearing .

" YEAH FUN ! " , Ren cheers happily with Asuka joining him in the pandemonium .

Aichi sits there still trying to adjust to the rowdy guild . Misaki sits with him not interested in the meaningless violence till...

Misaki's suddenly jumped by a bunch of circus-like puppets . Which she easily sidesteps . A tick mark appears on her head as she stands face to face with Asuka .

" Come on , little Misaki " , taunts Asuka .

Misaki responses by requiping a cannon too big to be realistically practical .

" Try me ! " , with that Misaki and Asuka engage their own battle .

Many people attempted to fight Kai , but as you can guess they got owned .

Aichi just watches to chaos face palming at the entirety of it .

" Some things never change " , says Lucy also face palming ; next to Happy eating fish .

" OUT OF MY WAY YOU JERKS ! WHERE'S- " , Natsu's interrupted by Gajeel's extending his hand into a metal beam punching him .

" No way ! I AM THE FIRST IN LINE TO BEAT YOU ! " , yells Gajeel .

" Oh yeah !? " , says Gray holding a cannon made of ice .

Erza ignores them all being distracted by her cake . Cana is too busy drinking her barrel of alcohol . " I SHALL AID YOU GRAY-SAMA ! " , could be heard in the background . Most of the other things you couldn't hear cause of the noise .

Aichi hid a bit trying to avoid fighting . Thankfully , considering his " training " he was a bit harder to provoke than the others .

" I'LL TAKE ON ALL YOU WEAKLINGS ! YOUR GONNA NEED MORE POWER- " , this is one of those times Natsu should of really kept his mouth shut .

" LIGHT DRAGON IRON FIST ! " , Aichi sent Natsu plummeting to the ground leaving a huge crater .

Don't EVER say the trigger word .

Many fighting and viewing looked dumbfounded at not just Natsu being one shotted , but the...destruction .

Natsu laid defeated comically with his mouth open and his little spirit trying to slip out .

At that moment Aichi stepped back face palming at his actions .

" Am I still that bothered by that word... " , Aichi silently whispers to himself .

As soon as that happened Aichi was charged at by the ones who were fighting Natsu .

" HEY ! HE WAS MINE ! " , roared Gajeel .

" IT'S MY JOB TO LAY THE PAIN ON THE FLAME BRAIN ! " , Grey yells .

And many , many more...

" Man , I didn't want to fight...why can't I control myself better ! " , whines Aichi in his mind . He braces himself at all the charging combatants .

Later...

" ... I should of resisted better " , says Aichi comically sulking . Funny thing , he doesn't have a scratch on him .

" But , that is why Fairy Tail's so amazing ! " , declares Kamui with sparkly eyes .

Aichi hangs his head in shame not feeling any better . Especially , looking at all the injured...

" Your not the only one . " , replies Misaki remembering Asuka's taunting and her " reply " .

" Hmph . You can't help their weaklings . " , says Kai . Misaki tries to shut his mouth before another brawl breaks out .

" HEY , I WANNA REMATCH ! " , Natsu challenges Aichi ; who internally face palms at the timing .

" Not again . " , thought Aichi .

Chapter 3 end

So , because of the wait I made this chapter longer than usual . Hope you enjoy !


End file.
